Der einsame Prinz
by kisu101010
Summary: Hi Leute! Also ich bin nicht so gut in Summary schreiben. Also nicht wundern.
1. Prolog

Titel: Der einsame Prinz

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: kisu

Pairing: Vegeta/Goku

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein einziger dieser geilen Jungs und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht

/blablabla/ denken

"blablabla" reden

(lalalala) mein Kommentar und zwar nicht zu knapp  
  
Intro

Was wäre wenn Freezer den Planeten der Saiyajins nicht zerstört hätte? Wie wäre dann die Geschichte verlaufen?

Das ist meine Fassung davon. Es war einmal.

Der einsame Prinz Prolog

Das düstere, rote Licht der zwei Monde wurde fast vollkommen von der Schwärze der Nacht verschlungen. Kein Laut drang durch die schwarze Mauer an sein Ohr. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er fast glauben können, er wäre das einzige Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten.  
Der Prinz aller Saiyajin starrte blicklos in die Finsternis und ein seltenes, trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
/Ich bin verflucht, Verflucht ewig allein zu bleiben/  
Heute war es wieder soweit gewesen. Wie jeden Monat wenn er in die Mondphase, die Zeit, in der das Blut der Saiyajins siedendheiß in ihren Adern floss und ihre Lust ins unermessliche stieg, hatte er sich wie jeder männliche, ungebundene, junge Saiyajin auf die Suche nach einem Gefährten oder einer Gefährtin gemacht, doch es war wie immer, er blieb trotz seiner Suche allein.  
Auch wenn viele Rassen glaubten die Saiyajins seien gefühllos und nur auf das Töten aus, so stimmte das nicht.  
Sie legten sehr viel auf eine Partnerschaft.  
Sobald ein Saiyajin 20 Jahre alt wurde, kam er jeden Monat in die Mondphase und begab sich auf die Suche nach seiner verwandten Seele, um sich dann schließlich nach einem harten, wilden und sehr blutigen Kampf ewig mit der anderen Seele zu vereinigen und sich nie wieder von ihr zu trennen.  
Ewige Verbundenheit, ewige Treue. Und sollte einmal einer der Partner sterben so folgte auch der andere mit ins Grab.  
Doch den richtigen Partner zu finden war eine schwierige Angelegenheit, besonders für den Prinzen, der unvorstellbar stark war. Denn der Partner musste eine ähnliche Seele haben und die Kräfte, die psychischen so wie die physischen müssen so identisch wie möglich sein.  
Man sagte, sollte man den richtigen Partner fürs Leben finden, so würde man das auch am Geruch feststellen. Man sollte dann eine so große Lust und Sehnsucht spüren, dass man gar nicht anders konnte und den anderen mit einem Biss in Besitz zu nahm.  
Leider war das den 25 jährigen Prinzen noch nie wiederfahren und sein Vater machte sich große Sorgen, denn ein Saiyjin würde mit der Zeit ohne Partner zugrunde gehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Saiyjains starke Telepathen waren und mit einem anderen, vertrauten Geist verbunden sein mussten oder an was anderes. Keiner wusste das so genau.  
Der Prinz knurrte leise und fletschte seine spitzen Reißzähne.  
/Pah alles nur Humbug! Einen Partner, wer brauchte schon einen Partner? Ich nicht/  
Wütend schleuderte Vegeta einen Stein von sich und trat von der Terrasse zurück in sein Zimmer.  
/Es gibt keinen der sich mit meiner Stärke messen könnte. Ich hab keinen Seelenpartner! Das hat die heutige Nacht ja wieder ausreichend bewiesen/ dachte er zynisch.  
/Mein Vater hat gelogen. Es gibt kein zweites Stück für mich. Und was soll's ich bin stark, ich muss mich nicht auf Andere verlassen, ich schaffe es auch gut alleine/  
Vegeta zog sich rasch aus und stieg ihn sein breites, mit Fellen ausgelegtes Bett.  
/Ich bin allein und ich werde es auch immer bleiben/  
Mit diesen letzten Gedanken glitt er ins Reich der Träume.

Doch Vegeta sollte erfahren, dass für jedes Wessen ein zweites Stück existierte, welches es vollständig machte, es von der Einsamkeit befreite. Und dieses Stück war nicht mehr fern.  
  
-fortsetztung folgt-  
  
Also das ist meine erste Fanfic zu DragonballZ und meine alle erste fanfic die ich hier veröffendliche.  
Also bitte, zerreißt mich nicht gleich in der Luft!  
Sie ist zwar nicht perfekt aber es war schon immer mal mein Wunsch eine Dragonballz Geschichte mit diesem Thema zu schreiben,  
weil ich finde das dieses Thema nicht oft genug aufgegriffen wird.  
  
mfg kisu  
  
PS: Könnte sein das jemand die Geschichte schon kennt da ich sie schon mal ausgestellt habe.


	2. Kapitel 1

Titel: Der einsame Prinz

Teil: 1/?

Autor: kisu

Pairing: Vegeta/Goku

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein einziger dieser geilen Jungs und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht

Hi Leute, wusste gar nicht das noch jemand meine Geschichte kennt. Das hat micht jetzt wirklich erstaunt. Weiß gar nicht mehr wieviel Kapitel ich da geupdatet hatte. Hab aufgehört weil ich nicht mehr wollte. Möchte jetzt wieder anfangen. Ich bin für jede neue Idee offen.

Danke für die lieben Reviews XD

----Kapitel 1 Die Reise ins Ungewisse-

Als Son-Goku erwachte war das erste was er fühlte ein unbändiger Schmerz in seinen Kopf.  
/Oh Dende was ist das! Solche Kopfschmerzen hatte ich ja noch nie/  
Plötzlich hörte er fremde Stimmen. Sie drangen aber nur sehr undeutlich an sein Ohr, so als ob sie aus weiter Entfernung kommen würden.  
"Kommandant, was sollen wir mit diesem Wesen tun?"  
"Wenn wir auf Vegeta sind, werden wir sie auf den nächsten Sklavenmarkt verkaufen. Ein paar machen sich sicher gut als Kanonenfutter für die Anfänger."  
"Und was ist mit dem da?" Goku spürte das sich ihm jemand näherte. Die Kraft war stark konnte sich aber mit seiner nicht messen. Wie hatten sie ihn übermannt?  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er ist ein Saiyajin, hat aber gegen uns gekämpft."  
"Ein Verräter?"  
"Sieht so aus. Er kommt mir aber so bekannt vor...na ja ist auch egal, auf Vegeta schauen wir weiter. Vielleicht können wir herausfinden wer er ist."  
/Was bedeutet das Saiyajin, Vegeta?? Warte mal kurz Sklavenmarkt!? Das können sie nicht tun! Wo sind meine Freunde? Was ist mit ihnen geschehen? Sind sie bei dem Angriff getötet worden oder werden sie auch hier gefangen gehalten? Ich muss sie finden/  
Goku versuchte sich zu bewegen aber ein starker Schmerz im Kopf hielt ihn davon an. Er spürte, wie er wieder in die vergessene Schwärze fiel.  
Raddiz meinte für einen Momen, dass sich der fremde Saiyajin bewegt hätte.  
/Das bilde ich mir nur ein. Wir haben ihn mit mehr Drogen als alle anderen vollgepumpt. Außerdem war er gegen die Psi-Angriffe vollkommen ungeschützt. Er müsste mindestens noch 3 Tage bewusstlos sein/  
Er ging noch etwas näher zu dem am Boden Liegenden hin und betrachtete ihn genau.  
/Bin ich froh einen Telepathen dabei gehabt zu haben. Mit reiner Kampfkraft hätten wir den nie besiegt. Wer war das? Ein Elitekämpfer? Unmöglich, aber woher kam dann die Kraft/  
Egal sie hatten ihn jedenfalls gefangen und der Prinz würde zufrieden sein.  
Raddiz erhob sich wieder und sah sich die anderen Gefangenen an. Es waren fünf an der Zahl. Ein komischer Grünling der eindeutig kein Mensch war, ein kleiner Glanzkopf, eine Frau mit türkisen Haaren, ein seltsamer Mutant mit drei Augen und noch so ein wertloser Mensch mit einer Narbe im Gesicht.  
Er konnte sich erinnern das sie Freunde von diesem Verräter auch Krieger waren, wenn auch schlechte.  
/Na ja sie sind nicht so viel wert wie der Andere. Können nicht kämpfen und sind nicht mal hübsch genug fürs Bett. Ich hätte sie gar nicht mitnehmen sollen, aber sie waren noch die besten auf diesen kleinem, stinkigen Planeten namens Erde/  
Radditz grübelte noch etwas über diese ganze Situation, als er plötzlich von der Seite angesprochen wurde.  
"Kommandant?"  
"Ja was ist!?"  
"Wir nähern uns Vegeta. Noch 15 min, dann landen wir."  
"Haben sie uns schon gemeldet?"  
"Ja, Kommandant. Wir sollen sofort zum Palast gehen und die Sklaven mitnehmen. Der Prinz erwartet uns."  
"Gut, dann los. Zurück an deinen Posten."  
Raddiz sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie ihr Heimatplanet immer näher kam.  
/Der Prinz ja. Ich hoffe Vegeta ist mit uns zufrieden. Zurzeit ist er sehr übel gelaunt/  
Einerseits fürchtete er den Prinzen und anderseits bemitleidete er in.  
/Er ist jetzt schon 25 und hat noch immer keinen Partner gefunden. Wie hält er das aus/  
Er selber war froh wieder heim zu kommen. Er hatte seinen Partner schmerzlich vermisst. Die zwei Wochen waren die Hölle für ihn gewesen. Getrennt von seiner zweiten Hälfte.  
Er vermisste ihn sehr. Aber war gleichzeitig froh, dass Jarog nicht mit auf Eroberung ging.  
Er war der Stärker, der Dominante und er würde niemals zulassen, dass Jarog etwas passierte. Auf Vegeta war er sicher.  
/Bald bin ich da mein Schatz und wenn ich Glück habe hat der Prinz auch endlich einen Partner gefunden und ist ausgeglichener/  
Er hoffte, glaubte es aber nicht wirklich, denn es hatte bis jetzt noch nie eine Saiyajin gegeben der nach seinen 24sten Geburtstag noch einen Seelengefährten gefunden hatte.  
Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass bis jetzt alle vor Einsamkeit verrückt geworden oder gestorben waren.

- Fortsetzung folgt -

Also die Fehler sind beabsichtigt und sollen unterhalten (Meine Rechtschreibung ist ich schreib aber gern Geschichten.)


	3. Kapitel 2

Titel: Der einsame Prinz

Teil: 2/?

Autor: kisu

Pairing: Vegeta/Goku

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein einziger dieser geilen Jungs und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht

Hi Leute irgendwie hat die Einteilung von meinen ersten Kapitel voll verhundst un mein Komentar ist gar nicht dabei...na ja was solls so gehts auch irgendwie.

Ich wollte mich für die freundlichen Reviews bedanken. Ich wusste gar nicht das noch jemand meine Geschichte kennt! XD

Also lest schön weiter. Ich bin für jeden neuen Vorschlag für die Geschichte zu haben.

mfg

Kisu

------ Kapitel 2 Die erste Begegnung im Palast-----

Vegeta war gerade im Trainingsraum um zu üben als ein Diener es wagte ihn zu stören.  
„Eure Hoheit ich..."  
Vegeta drehte sich mit einem Ruck herum und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich.  
„Du Knilch, du wagst es mich zu stören?"  
Der Diener warf sich ängstlich auf den Boden und zog den Kopf ein.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber Kommandant Radditz ist zurückgekehrt und...und..."  
/Pah! Und so was nennt sich Sayajin! Ich bin von lauter Schwächlingen umgeben/  
„Ja und? Was ist jetzt? Ich werde ungeduldig"  
Der Diener zog noch weiter den Kopf ein und ein Zittern überkam seinen Körper, denn er wusste genau was passierte wenn der Prinz ungeduldig wurde.  
„Er kommt erfolgreich von seiner Schlacht zurück und hat Sklaven mitgebracht. Er lässt fragen, ob er sie euch vorführen soll…"  
/Sklaven? Warum sollten die mich interessieren. Ich hab schon genug davon/  
Er wollte schon verneinen als ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam.  
/Vielleicht lenken sie mich ab und Radditz ist ein guter Mann, ich sollte ihn nicht zu oft ablehnen/  
„Einverstanden. Sag ihm, er soll in 20 Minuten im Vorhof erscheinen. Keine Minute später, hast du verstanden?! Und jetzt geh!" „Ja hoher Prinz" mit diesen Worten kroch er rückwärts aus den Raum. Stille senkte sich über den Raum.  
Jetzt wo er wieder allein war zeigte sich eine Spur Erschöpfung und Trauer auf seinem Gesicht. Diese wurde aber schnell wieder unterdrückt und durch sein normales, kaltes Gesicht ersetzt. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der noch vor einer Minute gelehnt hatte und lies seine Nackenwirbel knacken. Dann lief er zielstrebig auf die Tür zu, die er mit Schwung öffnete (ehm Tür, Wand, bum, hin.  
/ Na gut schauen wir mal was Radditz uns gebracht hat/  
Son-Goku wachte durch einen heftigen Ruck auf. Dieses Mal fühlte er sich um einiges wohler.  
/Dende sein dank diese Kopfschmerzen sind endlich weg und ich kann mich wieder bewegen/  
Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme rechts neben sich.  
„Meine Güte, der Typ ist schwerer als er aussieht!"  
„Halt die Klappe und sei nicht so wehleidig!! Wenn dich jemand hört denkt der wahrscheinlich noch, du bist kein wahrer Sayajin. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, denk ich mir das auch manchmal!!"  
„Ja, ja, ja, ist ja schon gut! Glaubt du Vegeta ist heute etwas besser gelaunt?" "Darauf würd ich mich nicht verlassen!"  
Son-Goku musste sich sehr anstrengen um nicht seinen Kopf zu schütteln.  
/Saiyajin, Vegeta??? Ach ja die Fremden die uns besiegt haben. Aber wo sind meine Freunde? Sind sie auch hier/  
Er schickte seine Sinne hinaus und konnte schon bald schwach ihre Auren spüren, die in einem Meer aus Auren fast untergingen.  
/Gut sie leben noch alle. Aber was sind das alles für Auren? Sie kommen längst nicht an meine ran, aber sie sind bei weiten stärker als die von Menschen. Am besten ist ich halte mich fürs Erste mal ruhig/  
Radditz ruckte schnell herum und fixierte mit geschlitzten Augen den Gefangen Saiyajin. Aber nichts bewegte sich.  
/Ich hätte schwören können, dass sein Geist mich gestreift hat. Na was denk ich da? Das ist unmöglich! Ich sollte mich lieber auf den Prinzen vorbereiten… das wird nicht leicht/  
Er drehte sich um, blieb aber immer noch wachsam und achtete besonders stark auf seine Umgebung. Man konnte ja nie wissen.  
Endlich hatten sie den Vorhof des Palastes erreicht. Es waren schon viele Adlige und Elitekämpfer da, die sehen wollten, was Radditz von seinen Eroberungszug mitgenommen hatte.  
Als Radditz mit seinen Gefangen näher kam, löste dies ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel aus. Jeder hatte natürlich den Affenschwanz des Einen gesehen und erkannten ihn daher als Ihresgleichen. Aber warum war er dann ein Gefangener?  
Plötzlich brach ein lautes Gebrüll über den Hof herein.  
„Ruhe!!"  
Alle treten sich erschrocken herum.  
Da stand er, breitbeinig (hähä) mit verschränkten Armen wütend knurrend und ein blaues Licht schien ihn zu umzüngeln.  
Radditz zog scharf den Atem ein und stellte sich noch gerader hin, als es schon der Fall war.  
/Meine Hoffnung, dass er guter Laune ist, kann ich wohl hiermit vergessen/  
Ab jetzt musste er nicht nur aufpassen was er sagte, sondern auch was er dachte den Vegeta war nicht nur der stärkste Krieger ihres Landes, sondern auch einer der besten Telepaten die sie hatten. Das machte den Prinz zu einem noch Furcht erregenderem Gegner als er schon war.  
Goku hatte das Getuschel um ihn wahrgenommen und konnte sogar einzelne Wörter Verstehen, die ihn aber noch mehr verwirrten.  
„Ein Saiyajin,.....einer von uns,.....Verräter...."  
Aber noch seltsamer war, dass sie in einer anderen Sprache zu reden schienen und er trotzdem alles verstand. Und dann hörte er das Brüllen und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und ein Kribbeln lief durch seine Haut. Das heißere Knurren verstärkte dieses Kribbeln. Es klang warnend und bedrohlich aber gleichzeitig so... er wusste nicht wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Er musste sich stark zurückhalten um das Knurren nicht zu erwidern.  
/Wer ist das/  
Er schickte vorsichtig seine Sinne voraus um das Ki des Anderen zu spüren und was er da Fühlte, ließ seinen Atmen stocken.  
/Oh Dende, ist der stark. Sein Ki ist gewaltig. Ich kann nicht sagen, wer von uns mächtiger ist. Und er hat sein ganzes Potenzial noch nicht genutzt! Mit ihm wäre ein Kampf eine wahre Herausforderung und ja ein Genuss. Oh Mann, was denk ich denn da/  
Außerdem fiel ihm, als das Ki näher kam, noch etwas seltsames auf.  
/Seltsam ich fühle so viel Feuer aber gleichzeitig so viel Kälte. Eine blaue Flamme? Ein Feuer aus Eis? Wer bist du nur/  
/Arggghhh, wie ich sie hasse diese schmierigen Adeligen/  
Vegeta schritt auf den Hof und sein Gesicht wurde noch kälter. Er hasste diese Menschenmassen (mh oder Saiyajinmassen???). Von überall um ihn herum stürzten Gedankenfetzen auf ihn ein, die sich zu einem Brummen ihn seinem Kopf vermischten.  
Er blieb vor dem Thron stehen und setzte sich, dann gab er ein Zeichen und Raddiz wurde vorgelassen.  
Er legte seine Faust auf sein Herz und verbeugte sich kurz.  
„Mein Prinz ich kehre erfolgreich von meinem Feldzug zurück."  
Vegeta wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen als er ein komisches Prickeln spürte, fast so, als würde ihn jemand beobachten.  
/Was denk ich da für einen Quatsch? Natürlich werde ich beobachtet/  
Er unterdrückte ein gereiztes Knurren und wandte sich wieder Radditz zu.  
„Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Wie ich höre hast du einige Gefangene mitgenommen. Zeig sie mir!!"  
„Jawohl mein Gebieter. Zuerst möchte ich euch eine Frau zeigen. Sie ist keine Kämpferin, scheint aber eine gute Erfinderin zu sein…"  
Vegeta sah, wie sie einen schwachen, weiblichen Menschen zu ihm vorbrachten. Sie konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten und viel auf den Boden.  
„Du sagst sie ist gute Erfinderin? Dann soll sie ins Labor gebracht werden. Sollte sie sich weigern oder Probleme machen, dann tötet sie, so wichtig ist sie nicht."  
Nachdem man die Frau weggebracht hatte würden die drei Menschen und ein Namekianer vorgebracht.  
Vegeta lehnte sich vor und seine Augen wurden zu engen Schlitzen.  
„Radditz, was soll ich mit ihnen machen. Sie scheinen mir weder besonders stark, intelligent oder hübsch. Also was ist?!"  
Radditz zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Dieser Unterklang in seiner Stimme bedeutete nichts Gutes.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass wir die drei Menschen als Küchensklaven oder Übungsmaterial verwenden können, denn obwohl sie schwach sind, sind sie trotzdem Kämpfer und der Grünling ist exotisch genug, dass wir ihn dem Sinless (irgendwie taucht das Sinless in fast jeder meiner Fanfiction auf g) verkaufen können."  
„Ich bin einverstanden, führt sie weg."  
„Radditz, ich hoffe das war nicht alles. Wenn ich meine Zeit für eine Frau, ein bisschen Küchenpersonal und einer Hure verschwendet habe, dann...!" (Dieser Satz muss nicht zuende geführt werden g)  
Radditz schluckte kurz nervös und schloss einen Augenblick seine Augen.  
„Ja eure Hoheit, das weis ich. Ich habe noch einen Gefangenen gemacht der höchst interessant ist, mein Prinz."  
Er machte eine hektische Handbewegung damit seine Männer den letzten Gefangenen holten.  
Goku hatte ruhig dem Gespräch gefolgt. Als er die „Urteile" über seine Freunde gehört hatte, hätte er sich beinahe nicht mehr zurückhalten können, aber er hatte gewusst das er jetzt im geschwächten Zustand nicht viel ausrichten konnte, also blieb er ruhig und wartete ab, bis der Befehl kam ihn zu holen.  
/Ruhig bleiben. Ich darf sie nicht merken lassen, dass ich nicht mehr von den Drogen benebelt bin. Sehen wir mal, was die Eisflamme mit mir vor hat./ (Küchenpersonal wäre nicht schlecht, vielleicht sogar als Vorkoster)  
Er spürte wie er angehoben und nach vorne getragen wurde. Gleichzeitig spürte er auch, wie das Kribbeln, das er die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte, stärker wurde und gleichzeitig schien auch noch seine Kampflust zu steigen.  
/Wer bist du nur/  
Vegeta bereute es schon, Radditz eine Vorladung gegeben zu haben. Er war wütend, gereizt und ihm war tot langweilig.  
Er sah gereizt zu, wie sie eine Gestalt nach vorne schleppten, als plötzlich Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Er spürte wie sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte und ein Knurren (oder war es schnurren) versuchte seine Kehle zu verlassen. Das Brummen ihn seinem Kopf hörte schlagartig auf und er fühlte sich wie geladen.  
/Was ist das? So hab ich mich noch nie gefühlt, es ist wie vor einem guten Kampf aber trotzdem noch mehr… was ist das/  
Die Gestalt wurde vor seinen Thron gelegt und da sah er es… /Ein Affenschwanz!? Er ist ein Saiyajin/  
„Radditz, was hat das zu bedeuten"  
„Eure Hoheit, ich habe keine Ahnung. Er ist zwar ein Saiyajin, hat aber gegen uns gekämpft. Er ist sehr stark, wir hätten ihn nicht so einfach besiegen können, wenn wir ihn nicht mit einem PSI-Angriff überrascht hätte. Mein Telepath sagte, dass er nicht mal versucht hätte einen Schutzwall aufzubauen."  
Vegeta erhob sich geschmeidig aus seinen Thron und kam der Gestalt auf dem Boden immer näher. Eine unbekannte Macht schien ihn immer näher zu ihm zu ziehen.  
Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, konnte er den Blutverschmierten Rücken sehen. Trotz der geronnenen, roten Flüssigkeit konnte man erkennen, dass die Haut so weiß wie Porzellan war. Der Rücken war außerdem mit vielen Muskeln versehen und er hatte das unbändige Verlangen, mit der Zunge der Rille zwischen seinen Schulterblättern zu folgen und das Blut aufzulecken.  
/Was denk ich denn da? Bin ich jetzt schon wahnsinnig geworden/  
Er sah, wie sich ein Soldat von links näherte um den Körper auf dem Boden umzudrehen, damit er ihn besser begutachten konnte. Fast hätte er ihn angefallen.  
/Wie kann er es wagen meinen Besitz anzufassen/  
Vegeta schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. /Wo ist dieser Gedanke denn hergekommen/  
Sein Blick wanderte die gut durchtrainierten Beine des Gefangenen hinauf, die man durch die zerrissene Hose gut sehen konnte und wanderte dann bis zu dem Bauch, wo er einen kurzen Moment am Nabel und an den wie gemeißelten Baumuskeln hängen blieb, dann wanderte er weiter über die Brust zu den Gesicht und blickte plötzlich in zwei tiefschwarze, klare Augen.  
Son-Goku hatte, unbemerkt von den um ihn stehenden Personen, die Augen aufgemacht, denn er hatte seine Neugierde nicht länger unterdrücken können.  
Und dann sah er ihn das erste Mal.  
Er war kleiner als der Durchschnitt und auch etwas feingliedriger gebaut. Trotzdem war er nicht zu übersehen, hätte man ihn irgendwo auf der Straße getroffen, hätte man hätte ihn sofort bemerkt. Das lag vielleicht an seiner stolzen und aufrechten Haltung oder einfach an der Aura von Macht und Stärke, die man schon fast mit den Händen greifen konnte.  
Auch auffallend waren seine Haare. Sie schienen noch nie etwas von der Anziehungskraft der Planeten gehört zu haben und standen senkrecht vom Kopf.  
Aber am aller auffälligsten waren seine Augen. Sie schienen zu brennen.  
Und diese brennenden Augen waren gerade dabei seinen ganzen Körper zu verbrennen.  
Goku konnte sich nicht helfen. Der Blick dieser fremden Person war so voller Gier und ja.. was... Besitzanspruch?  
/Was soll das? So hat mich noch nie jemand angesehen/  
Und dann sahen diese unglaublichen, glühenden Kohlen direkt ihn seine Augen.  
/Was ist das? Was passiert mit mir/  
So komisch es auch schien. Obwohl er körperlich gar nicht in der Lage war, ersehnte er sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als sich mit einem Knurren auf diese Person zu stürzen.  
Und noch komischer waren seine Gründe. Nicht als Rache für seinen Planenten oder seine Freunde, sondern aus schierer Lust auf dieses Blut das er schon fast zu schmecken schien.  
Radditz verfolgte mit großem Erstaunen das Verhalten seines Prinzen. So komisch hatte dieser sich noch nie benommen. So viel Interesse an einer einzelnen Person zu zeigen und das auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Das war vollkommen untypisch. Schon seit mindesten 5 Minuten stand er einfach nur da und starrte den Gefangenen an.  
Er lenkte seinen Blick von dem seiner Hoheit ab und fixierte jetzt den am Boden Liegenden. Hatte er vielleicht etwas Wichtiges übersehen? Als er beim Gesicht angelangt war, riss er überrascht die Augen auf.  
/Beim Heiligen Sayajin, der ist ja wach! Das ist doch unmöglich/  
Er warf schnell einen Blick zu seinem „Medizin"- Meister aber auch der schien nicht zu wissen wie das möglich war.  
/Unfassbar, in seinen Körper fließen mindestens 60 ml des stärksten Betäubungsmittel das es im Universum gibt und der ist noch immer nicht K.O/  
„Eure Hoheit vielleicht sollten sie..."  
Vegeta bewegte blitzschnell seinen Kopf und fixierte jetzt den Kommandant.  
Dem lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Der normalerweise eiskalte Blick war einem Inferno gewichen.  
„Was ist?!!"  
Vegeta kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte Radditz es wagen ihn zu stören?  
„Eure Hoheit der Gef..."  
Er wurde durch ein gefährliches Knurren unterbrochen.  
Der Gefangene hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gekämpft und schaute jetzt Radditz mit einem todbringenden Blick an.  
Leicht holprig aber doch in perfekten Sayajinisch fing er plötzlich zu sprechen an.  
„Du, du warst es! Warum hast du uns angegriffen? Grrr ich werde dich vern..."  
Dies schien zuviel des Guten gewesen zu sein, denn ihm wurde wieder Schwarz vor Augen und er brach Ohnmächtig zusammen.  
„Eure Hoheit es tut mir leid! Ich habe nicht gut genug aufgepasst, das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Ich werde ihn sofort ins Gefängnis bringen."  
/Was? Sie wollen ihn weg bringen?! Nein, niemals/  
„Nein!!! Ich möchte, dass er in einem der Zimmer im Palast untergebracht wird. Ein Sklave soll sich um seine Wunden kümmern. Bei seinem Erwachen möchte ich sofort gerufen werden. Verstanden?!"  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging ins Schloss /Zeit für eine kalte Dusche und einer Trainingsstunde extra/  
Radditz und die Anderen konnten ihm nur mit offenem Mund hinterher schauen.  
Son-Goku wurde von einem lauten Scheppern aus seiner Ohnmacht gerissen. Dank seiner Kämpferreflexe war er sofort auf den Beinen, bereit zum Angriff. Aber der vermeintliche Angreifer entpuppte sich als einen kleines, zitterndes Bündel Elend.  
„t—tttut mir leiiid, Herr! Ich wollte euch nicht wecken! Bitte bestraft mich!"  
/Häh/  
Son-Goku wusste einen Augenblick wirklich nicht was er tun sollte. Er war vollkommen verwirrt. Was wollte dieser Typ von ihm?  
„Ehmm ja, ist schon gut. War ja keine Absicht. Du kannst ruhig wieder aufstehen. Der Boden ist sicher kalt, du holst dir sonst noch eine Erkältung."  
Der Junge am Boden sah ihn an als ob er vollkommen durchgeknallt wäre. Was er vielleicht auch war, wenn er daran dachte was sie alles mit seinem Kopf gemacht hatten.  
Der Junge kam langsam auf die Beine und verbeugte sich dann zitternd.  
„Hoher Herr ich bitte noch mal vielmals um Verzeihung."  
„Ist schon OK ist ja nicht passiert."  
„Danke Hoher Herr. Mir ist aufgetragen worden euch meine Dienste anzubieten, ihr könnt von mir verlangen was ihr wollt." (g zweideutig, eindeutig)  
„Das ist aber nett. Ich hätte Hunger (wurde durch ein Magenknurren unterstrichen)"  
„ Sonst noch was mein Herr?"  
Goku überlegte angestrengt: brauchte er noch was.  
Plötzlich fing er zu lachen an und der Diener vor ihm zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Wenn du mich schon so fragst, was zum anziehen wäre auch nicht schlecht. Es zieht ein wenig."  
----- eine halbe Stunde, zehn Schüssel Reis, sechs Fleischstücke, ein Stück Schokokuchen, fünf Portionen Nudel und unzählige Yangkugeln (Delikatesse auf Vegeta sag ich jetzt mal) später-  
„Seid ihr satt mein Herr??"  
„Na ja geht so mein Magen knurrt wenigstens nicht mehr."  
„...... ähm ja hoher Herr ... seid ihr bereit?" /Hääääää??? (Ich liebe diesen Ausdruck, er passt so gut zu Goku/  
„Der verehrte Prinz Vegeta verlangt nach euch. (g diesen Satz kann man auffassen wie man will) Wenn ihr bereit seid, würde ich euch jetzt gern zu ihm bringen/  
/Prinz?? Welcher Prinz/  
/Scheiße wo bin ich den hier gelandet/  
Er folgte dem Jungen jetzt schon seit mindestens 10 Minuten und war noch immer nicht am Ziel. Ein Gang glich dem anderen.  
/Und ich dachte immer Dende hat einen großen Palast. Pustekuchen, der hier ist sicher dreimal so groß/  
Plötzlich standen sie vor einem großen Tor. Es war mit allerlei Schnitzereinen verziert und war ca. 15 m hoch (übertrieben)  
„Hier ist der Thronsaal. Der Prinz erwartet euch schon."  
Der Junge trat vor und machte das Tor auf. Besser gesagt er versuchte es. Es bewegte sich nur Zentimeter weise. (Junge Sklave keine Sayajin Zu schwach für Sayajinhaushaltsgeräten)  
/Wenn das so weiter geht steh ich morgen noch da/  
„Geh mal weg. Ich mach das schon."  
Mir der einen Hand schob er sanft den Jungen zur Seite und mit der anderen machte er gleichzeitig das Tor auf.  
„Siehst du, ging doch gleich fiel schneller."  
„Ja Herr, aber es ist meine Aufgabe und ihr hättet das wirklich nicht machen müssen."  
Goku schenkte ihm nur ein verlegenes Grinsen und ging dann durch das Tor... und fiel gleich vor Schreck um.  
/Diese Aura! Sie ist überall! So als würde sie mich umschließen! Die Eisflamme! Heißt das etwas er ist/  
Er sah plötzlich eine Gestalt, die sich aus dem Schatten löste und sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Er musste nicht mal genau hinsehen um zu wissen wer das war, denn diese unheimliche Hitze stieg schon wieder in ihm auf und sein Mund wurde ganz trocken vor (Kampf-) Lust.  
„Endlich bist du da."--Fortsetzung folgt----  
  
Die Rechtschreibfehler sind beabsichtigt und dienen der Unterhaltung

(Meine Rechtschreibung ist einfach grausig also bitte nicht daran stören.)


	4. Kapitel 3

Titel: Der einsame Prinz

Teil: 3/?

Autor: kisu

Pairing: Vegeta/Goku

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein einziger dieser geilen Jungs und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht

Hallo, ich will mich erst mal für die Reviews bedanken, sowas tut einen Autor wirklich gut.

Ich bin wirklich froh das ich es noch geschafft habe diesen Teil raufzuladen. Meine Schwester schreibt ne Facharbeit und beschlagnahmt den Computer den ganzen Abend. Na ja hilft auch nichts darüber zu jammern.XD

Also viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 3 - Radditz, du Vollidiot-

Das Warten war fast unerträglich gewesen. Nichts hatte geholfen. Das kalte Wasser konnte seine erhitze Haut nicht abkühlen, geschweige denn seine heißen Gedanken. Selbst auf das Training konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Er musste es nach einer halben Stunde abbrechen, weil er seine Kraft nicht beherrschen konnte. Seit geschlagenen drei Stunden tigerte er nun durch den Thronsaal und all diejenigen, die es auch nur wagten den Kopf rein zu stecken, landetet auf der Krankenstation.  
Er war aufgeheizt. Er meinte direkt, Blut auf seiner Zunge schmecken zu können und dieser Duft, er lies ihn nicht mehr los. Er wollte jetzt einen Kampf oder Sex (oder beides.)  
/Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich will ihn sehen, fühlen, verletzen, küssen, beißen, alles zusammen und zwar jetzt!/  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie sich die Tür ein Stückchen bewegte. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an.  
/Wenn er das nicht ist, dann...!/  
Die Tür schwang plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf und knallte an die Wand. Und dann stand er da.  
Vegeta konnte den Auftritt aus seiner Position im Schatten gut verfolgen. Es schien fast unmöglich, aber sein Verlangen wurde noch stärker.  
Er sah zu, wie der Mann vor ihm überrascht die Augen aufriss und seinen Kopf langsam in seine Richtung drehte. Jetzt konnte ihn nichts mehr in seiner dunklen Ecke halten.  
Langsam, Schritt für Schritt bewegte er sich ins Licht und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
Und dann sagte er endlich etwas zu diesem seltsamen, aufregenden Wessen. Er merkte, dass seine Stimme heißer und rauchig klang.  
"Endlich bist du da."  
Fünf lange Minuten starrten sie sich wie hypnotisiert an, keiner der beiden bewegte nur einen Muskel. Dann plötzlich, wie auf ein stummes Signal hin begannen sie sich gleichzeitig zu umkreisen. Der Abstand blieb immer gleich, sie kamen sich keinen Millimeter näher, trotzdem knisterte die Luft förmlich vor Spannung. Man sah ihre Schwänze peitschen und zucken (Ja, ich weiß genau was ihr denkt! Man seid ihr pervers)  
Ein Unbeteiligter hätte fast glauben können, dass diese zwei Wesen miteinander tanzten, sich umschwirrten.  
Es gab keinen Grund warum Son-Goku das machte was er machte. Sobald dieser Mann aus dem Schatten getreten war, hatte sein Verstand ausgesetzt. Es war, als ob sein Gehirn von der Hitze seines Verlangens zu Asche verbrannt worden war. Seine animalischen (g wie das klingt) Instinkte hatten sein Handeln vollständig übernommen.  
Er wusste nicht genau auf was er wartete, aber sollte das eintreffen nach dem er schon mit seinem ganzen Sein verlangte, dann würde ihn nichts mehr halten können.  
Und er musste nicht sehr lange warten.  
Da war es, auf das er so voller Sehnsucht gehofft hatte. Dieser Schrei, dieses Gebrüll das der Andere ausstieß und das den ganzen Raum erzittern ließ.  
Es war eine Herausforderung und gleichzeitig ein Besitzanspruch. Ein Verlangen nach seiner Seele und seinem Körper.  
Und sobald der Schrei endete und die Spannung fast die Luft zerriss gab er seine Antwort.  
Draußen auf dem Innenhof tuschelten die Adeligen noch immer über den Sayajinverräter und das seltsame Verhalten des Prinzen.  
Auch Radditz ließ es keine Ruhe.  
/Dieser Gefangene, er kommt mir so bekannt vor, so als ob ich ihn schon mal gesehen hätte... aber wo?/  
Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn schon die ganze Heimreise beschäftigt, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf.  
/Und was ist mit dem Prinzen los? Er hat sich so komisch verhalten, fast so als ob er.../  
Plötzlich wurde er durch ein Mark erschüttendes Gebrüll aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Er riss die Augen auf als er erkannte was das war.  
/ Das kann nicht sein! Das iiist...!?/  
Der ganze Hof war verstummt und die Männer und Frauen sahen sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Jeder wusste was es war, aber keiner konnte es glauben.  
/ Das ist, das ist,... eine Herausforderung zur Paarung! Das kann nicht sein! Die Mondphase ist doch schon vor zwei Tagen zu Ende gegangen, es ist fast unmöglich außerhalb der Mondphase zu... außer..!/  
Radditz stürmte sofort in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Er hatte nämlich so einen Verdacht wer das gewesen sein konnte.  
Die Wachen und seine Mannschaft folgten ihm sofort, nur die noch immer erstaunten Adeligen blieben zurück.  
Radditz fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. Den umso näher sie kamen, umso deutlicher spürte er eine Energie und Spannung in der Luft die gigantisch war.  
Bald war er vor dem Tor und riss es genau in den Augenblick auf, als der zweite, der antwortende Schrei erklang. Was er roch, fühlte und sah überrollte ihn fast.  
Hier drinnen war die Luft noch aufgeladener, die Energie war schon ihn schwachen Bahnen sichtbar. In der Luft hing der Geruch von Blut, Schweiß, Gier, Kampflust und Sex. Es war berauschend. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. So viel geballte Kraft auf einem Haufen.  
Die Kämpfenden standen sich gegenüber und man sah, dass sie sich in wenigen Sekunden anfallen würden. Es würde kein Kampf über Leben und Tod werden, es ging um etwas viel wichtigeres. Es ging um Dominanz, Herrschaft, Besitz.  
/Mist!! Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Wir wissen nicht mal, wer dieser Sayajin ist! Aber was kann ich tun! Aber egal was ich tu, ich muss es schnell machen./  
Radditz überlegte fieberhaft was er machen sollte. Es war extrem gefährlich einen solchen Kampf zu unterbrechen. Die Kämpfer ließen sich von ihren Instinkten leiten und waren dadurch noch um ein vielfaches stärker. Und das war bei ihrem Prinzen gar nicht gut.  
/Wenn wir nur den Gefangenen angreifen wird uns Vegeta alle töten! Und wenn wir versuchen den Prinzen anzugreifen, sind wir auch alle Hackfleisch! Denk nach, denk nach../  
Und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.  
/Genau, das ist es! Mit physischen Attacken brauchen wir gar nicht anfangen, aber mit PSI-  
Attacken!/  
Das war es. Ihr Verstand war ja praktisch ausgeschaltet. Sie ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf, Blockaden waren so gut wie nicht vorhanden, selbst bei einem so guten Telepaten wie dem Prinzen.  
Schnell drehte er sich zu seinen Männern um und rief:  
"Laila, Murdog schnell greift sie an."  
Seine beiden besten Telepaten sahen ihn zuerst erschrocken an, machten sich dann aber ans Werk.  
Die beiden Männer brachen sofort zusammen und krümmten sich auf dem Boden. Bald waren sie ohnmächtig aber Radditz war nicht beruhigt. Der letzte Blick von Vegeta hatte ihm gegolten und das machte ihm wirklich Angst.  
Vegeta wusste nicht warum er es machte. Er wußte nicht mal seinen Namen, geschweige denn sonst was über dieses heißblütige Wesen, das da vor ihm stand. Er wusste nur, dass er ihn begehrte, ihn unbedingt besitzen musste und das genügte ihm.  
  
Grande wollte er zu einem Angriff ansetzen, als er diesen entsetzlichen Schmerz im Kopf spürte. Es war, als ob er platzen würde.  
Es fiel auf die Knie und spürte, wie sein Bewusstsein immer mehr in der Dunkelheit versank. Er konnte sich noch einmal aufbäumen und zu seinem "Gegner" rüberschauen. Dieser war auch schon der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe, konnte aber auch noch einmal die Augen öffnen und seinen Konkurrenten fixieren Und dieser Blick gab die Antwort auf seine unausgesprochen Frage die er brauchte, dann schwang er seinen Blick in Richtung Türe, wo er die Person sah, die ihn und seinem Besitz das angetan hatte.  
  
/Du bist so gut wie Tot, Radditz!/  
  
Und mit diesem Gedanken fiel er in die Finsternis.  
  
-----Fortsetzung folgt-------- 


	5. Kapitel 4

Titel: Der einsame Prinz Teil:

4/? Autor: kisu Pairing:

Vegeta/Goku Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein einziger dieser geilen Jungs und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht

So viele von euch werden sich jetzt denken: was macht den die hier? Ist die nicht schon längst auf mystischer Weise verschwunden?

Nein das bin ich nicht! Ich bin nicht Tot und auch nicht krank dafür war es aber mein Compi.

Kennt jemand von euch Backdoor.Win32.rbot... nein? ich kannte ihn auch nicht bevor er mir meine ganzen Programme löschte meine Dateien zerstörte und meine Hardware angriff. Gott wie ich das Vieh hasse!!!

Der blöde Virus hat einfach so mein Virenscan beschädigt und dann meinen Computer übernommen. Ich bin ja selber schuld ich hätte gleich stutzig werden sollen als er das erste mal ohne ersichtilichen Grund abgestürtzt ist. 

Ich hab ihn erst den Krieg erklärt als er Word und meinen Media Player löschte. Einfach weg nicht mehr vorhanden und als ich auch dann kein Internet mehr hatte...;;

Zum guter letzt hat er doch gewonnen und ich musste meine Hardware neu installieren und konnte keine Sicherheitsdatei mehr anlegen. (Ich bin nur froh das ich einen Monat davor noch eine gemacht habe)

Jetzt geht es meinen Compi gott sei dank wieder gut aber ich jetzt schon meine ersten grauen Haare und einen mittleren Nervenzusammenbruch.

So jetzt ist aber Schluss mit rumjammern. Hier ist der nächste Teil und danke an alle reviews.

mfg

Kisu

----- Kapitel 4 mein Schwiegervater-

Als Vegeta aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, vielen ihm sofort zwei Dinge auf:   
Erstens: Wr war allein! Und zweitens: Er war an sein Bett gefesselt (Und ich meine da jetzt keine sexy Fesselspiele). Das Erste war ja noch normal, aber das zweite zählte nicht gerade zu seinen Freizeitbeschäftigungen. Die Situation stimmte ihn nicht gerade gnädig, nein ganz und gar nicht gnädig. Man konnte schon fast sagen, dass er ein kleines bisschen wütend war.   
Plötzlich kamen mit einem Schlag seine Erinnerungen von den Minuten vor seiner Ohnmacht zurück und das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.   
"Radditz! Du Sohn einer Wüstenkröte! Komm sofort her und lass dich von mir töten!! Ich werde dich in Stücke reisen und dein Blut trinken!! Schwing deinen Arsch her!" ganze wurde von einen ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll begleitet.--

---in einen anderen Zimmer-

Son- Goku schreckte plötzlich aus seiner Ohnmacht auf. Er war sich nicht sicher was ihn geweckt hatte, aber er hätte schwören können, dass er einen Schrei gehört hatte. Er versuchte die Hand zu heben, um eine störende Haarsträhne weg zu streichen, wurde dabei aber aufgehalten. Er war gefesselt!   
/Das gibt's doch nicht! Was soll das?!/   
Er versuchte die Fesseln zu zerreisen aber irgendwie klappte es nicht. "Es ist zwecklos, diese Fesseln bekommst du nicht ab. Es sind spezielle KI-Fesseln, sie sind extra für Sayajins angefertigt worden."   
Goku riss seinen Kopf abrupt in die Richtung aus der die Stimme zu ihn drang,. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor überraschung und schock.   
/Verdammter Mist, warum konnte ich ihn nicht wahrnehmen?! Liegt das vielleicht auch an diesen KI- Fesseln? Und wer ist das überhaupt? Er kommt mir so bekannt vor./   
"Wer sind sie?!"   
Der Mann kam näher und stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Bett entfernt.   
"Mmh eine gute Frage, die ich dir auch stellen könnte. Ich bin Vejita, König der Sayajins und wer bist du?"   
/Ah, der König also, er kam mir gleich so bekannt vor, er sieht meiner Eisflamme sehr ähnlich, diese Haare, diese Körperhaltung... vollkommen identisch. Stopp einmal was denk ich da überhaupt. MEINE Eisflamme?? Was soll das?/   
Er war geschockt über seine Gedanken, aber gleichzeitig wusste er tief in seinem Herzen, dass es stimmte. Der Prinz war SEIN und würde es auch immer bleiben.   
" Mein Name ist Son-Goku eure Hoheit. Was wollt ihr von mir und warum bin ich gefesselt?!"   
"Mmh, Son-Goku,... das ist kein Sayajinname. Und was ich von dir will? Du hättest dich fast mit meinen Sohn verbunden und darum möchte ich wissen, wer du bist und was du vor hast."   
"Was meint ihr mit verbunden?"   
" Du weist nicht was ich meine?" Der König legte seine Stirn in Falten.   
" Du und mein Sohn, ihr ward gerade dabei das Paarungsritual zu vollziehen als man euch störte."   
"Paarung?! Das kann doch ni.."   
Son-Goku stockte mitten unterm reden und senkte seinen Blick.   
/Ja irgendwie weiß ich, dass er recht hat. Ich wollte mich mit dem Prinzen vereinigen. Obwohl, nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich wollte nicht, ich WILL es noch immer. Das Feuer das mich in der Halle erfasste ist noch immer da. Es brodelt unter der Oberfläche, jeder Zeit bereit auszubrechen. Verdammter Mist, was soll ich tun./   
"Ja Paarungsritual aber eins ist komisch..."   
Schnell hob er wieder seinen Blick und fixierte damit den König.   
"Was ist komisch?"   
"Das Paarungsritual wird normalerweise nur in den Mondphasen vollzogen, aber diese ist schon seit drei Tagen vorbei."   
"Und warum ist dann..."   
"Es ist äußerst selten, aber das Ritual kann auch außerhalb einer Mondphase vollzogen werden. Das  letzte Mal war vor 546 Jahren...! Aber jetzt haben wir ein Problem." fügte er mit ruhiger, ja fast schon erschreckend kalter Stimme hinzu.   
"Und welches wenn ich fragen darf."   
"Ihr wurdet von Radditz unterbrochen, das ist schon seit mindestens tausend Jahren nicht mehr geschehen, weil uns Sayajins das Paarungsritual heilig ist und es außerdem sehr gefährlich ist, es zu unterbrechen, also haben wir keine Erfahrung mit den Folgen einer solchen Unterbrechung, es gibt leider keine Aufzeichnungen darüber."   
Bei Radditz Namen verengten sich Gokus Augen zu Schlitzen und er stieß ein gefährliches Zischen aus.   
/Radditz! Argh, ich werde dich töten! Du warst es! Ich kann mich wieder erinnern! Du hast meiner Eisflamme weh getan!/   
Seine Gedankengänge wurden rüde durch den nächsten Satz unterbrochen.   
"Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin froh, dass er es getan hat."   
"WAS??" Ein Knurren bildete sich in seiner Kehle und er fletschte seine Reißzähne.   
Der König kam noch näher und beugte sich über Son-Goku. Schwarze Augen trafen auf Schwarze Augen.   
Die Stimme des Königs war plötzlich nicht mehr nur kalt sondern eisig und eindeutig drohend.   
"Ich will, dass mein Sohn endlich glücklich wird. Er soll erfahren, was wahre Liebe ist. Mir ist egal wie stark du bist oder von wem du abstammst, aber mir ist dein Charakter nicht egal. Bevor du auch nur in die Nähe meines Sohnes kommst werde ich herausfinden wer du bist und ob du meinen Sohn glücklich machen kannst. Bis dahin bleibst du ihn diesem Zimmer... Ich komme bald wieder."   
Damit drehte er sich um und verlies das Zimmer.   
/BAKA/   
Vejita schloss hinter sich die Tür und atmete tief durch.   
/So der erste Schritt ist getan. Son-Goku, was für ein komischer Name, das kann nicht sein wahrer Name sein, aber egal das werde ich noch herausfinden. Aber irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor... mh, na ja, das muss ich bis auf später verschieben, jetzt hab ich wichtigers zu erledigen./   
Er straffte seine Schultern und schritt voran. Jetzt würde der schwierige Teil kommen. Er musste noch mit seinem Sohn reden.   
Goku hatte sich mühsam beruhigen können und lag nun mit geschlossenen Augen da, um über seine Situation nachdenken zu können, als er hörte wie die Tür leise geöffnet wurde.   
Wütend öffnete er seine Augen. /Wer kommt denn jetzt schon wieder! Ich../   
Goku stutzte als er die Gestalt sah.   
Sie war klein, um die 1,65 m und zierlich. Diese Person sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an und lächelte ihm frech zu. Aber das aller auffälligste waren seine Harre. Sie waren so rot wie ein Sonnenuntergang und standen vom Kopf ab, aber nicht so wie die von seiner Eisflamme oder dem König. Es sah so aus als hätte er einen starken Stromschlag abbekommen.   
"Hallo mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn, wie geht's dir denn? Och ich seh schon: nicht so gut, aber keine Sorge: mit meiner Hilfe ändert sich das bald!"   
"Ähm, ja, wer sind sie überhaupt?" "Oh, hab ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt?" Die Gestalt machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. "Ich bin Loki, der Dad von Vegeta. Freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen."   
--- Fortsetzung folgt-

Hab ich schon gesagt das Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe bei Sayajins normal ist und häufig vorkommt? Und das man dort nicht durch Sex sondern durch eine Seelen und Geistverschmelzung ein Kind zeugt? (Hab ich jetzt mal erfunden damit die Sayajins nicht aussterben)   
Also ja Vegis Eltern. So zuerst zu seinen Vater:

Name: Vejita Rang: König der Sayajins

Alter: 48 Gefährte: Loki

Kind: Nur Vegeta

Aussehen: Nun, ich glaube alle wissen wie er aussieht, aber für die, die nicht bescheit wissen: Die Haare und die Augen hat Vegeta von ihm.   
Charakter: Mmmh, schwer zu sagen... "harte Schale, weicher Kern" passt glaub ich am besten zu ihm. Er und Vegeta haben viel gemeinsam. Für seine Familie würde er alles tun und er will immer nur das Beste für sie. (Ja na ja ich weiß ich hab in ein bisschen verfälscht aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders)

So und jetzt Vegie's Dadilein. Ich liebe ihn. Er war plötzlich in meinem Kopf und wollte einfach nicht mehr verschwinden.

Name: Loki (Den Namen hat er wirklich verdient)   
Rang: Gefährte des Königs

Gefährte: Vejita

Kind: Vegeta

Alter: 45

Aussehen: Rote Haare, Igelfrisur, klein und schaut etwas zerbrechlich aus

 Endlich ist das Geheimnis um Vegetas Figur gelöst. Die hat er von seinem Dad geerbt. Er sieht nicht so stark aus, hat aber einiges auf dem Kasten

Charakter: Ja was soll ich sagen: ein Sonnenschein und er macht seinen Namen wirklich alle Ehre. Er lächelt fast immer und ist auch fast immer gut drauf, aber er hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Er ist ein ganz schön intelligentes Bürschchen und verursacht Chaos wo er kann. Er liebt seinen Gefährten und Vegeta abgöttisch und tut alles für sie. Aber leider immer auf seine ganz spezielle Art.


	6. Kapitel 5

Titel: Der einsame Prinz

Teil: 6/?

Autor: kisu

Pairing: Vegeta/Goku

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein einziger dieser geilen Jungs und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht

Ja ja ich weis ich bin eine lahme Schnecke und stinkfaul dazu. Ihr habt recht.

Aber jetzt hab ich es geschafft der 6 Teil ist on. Hab ihn heute noch raufgeladen weil ich morgen in den Urlaub fahre!! Ist das geil! Leider kann ich meinen Compi nicht mitnehmen! Mein Baby muss alleine daheim bleiben! heul

Na ja an dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einen besonderen Dank aussprechen.

Danke Lavendel deine Reviews waren sehr aufbauend und ich bete dich schlichtweg dafür an das du die nächsten Kapitel von Nächtlicher Tanz raufgeladen hast.

Ich liebe diese Story!! Aber mal ehrlich, wer liebt sie nicht? XD

Kapitel 5

--- Die Befreiung ----

/Oh Dende, wo bin ich denn hier gelandet/  
"Äh, wer sind sie"  
Die Gestalt, die sich selber Loki nannte, zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu und ließ sich "geschmeidig" auf sein Bett plumpsen.  
"Och, du armes Schätzchen, hat die PSI-Attacke dein Gehirn so beschädigt? Also noch mal zum mitschreiben: ICH. LOKI. DAD. VON. VEGETA. Verstanden"  
/Häää?. War der Typ vorhin nicht Vegetas Vater? Aber warum ist... ach egal, zuerst das Wichtigste/  
"Was willst du"  
Loki lehnte sich gegen die Wand und fing an, durch Gokus Haare zu streicheln.  
Das brachte ihn dazu ein warnendes Knurren auszustoßen, was einfach übergangen wurde. (Klar, bist zurzeit nicht sehr gefährlich mein Süßer)  
"Ich? Ich will nicht viel. Ein bisschen Quatschen, ein Stück Kuchen, dich befreien, eine nette Massage, eine K"  
"Stopp! Was hast du gesagt? Du willst mich befreien"  
/Dann kann ich endlich zu ihm, meiner Eisflamme. Stopp! Was denk ich schon wieder? Ich sollte an meine Freunde denken und nicht an/  
Gokus Blick wurde misstrauisch.

"Warum"  
"Das ist ganz einfach: Mein Sohn will dich und ich liebe meinen Sohn, also bekommt er dich"  
(Ihr habt sicher bemerkt, dass Loki ein etwas untypischer Sayajin ist. Er kann das Wort "Liebe" ohne Probleme aussprechen.)

/Was für ein heroisches Motive/  
"Wie"  
"Ganz einfach. Es gibt nur einen Schlüssel für diese Fesseln und den hat der König. Ganz zufälliger Weise bin ich der Gefährte des Königs und kann mir jederzeit bestimmte Dinge beim ihm... mmmh... "ausleihen"..."

/Aha "ausleihen/  
"Wie schnell kannst du ihn besorgen und was willst du für ihn"  
Loki richtete sich ganz langsam auf und das Streicheln hörte auf, das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, und das erste Mal konnte man einen kalten Glanz in seinen Augen beobachten.  
"Morgen früh hast du ihn und was ich will? Ganz einfach, Bring meinem Sohn bei zu lieben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Son-Goku sah ihn lange und nachdenklich an bevor er mit einer ernsten Stimme antwortete.  
"Liebe kann ich nicht versprechen, nur einen Kampf den er nie vergessen wird"  
Das Grinsen kam mit aller Kraft auf Lokis Gesicht zurück. Schwungvoll erhob er sich vom Bett und schritt Richtung Tür.  
"Damit bin ich vorerst vollkommen zufrieden. Ich hoffe du liegst bequem, sonst wird die Nacht nicht sehr angenehm für dich"  
/Baka/  
Vejita öffnete langsam die Tür zu Vegetas Gemach. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen in welcher Stimmung er seinen Sohn antreffen würde.  
Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte er einen Schritt Richtung Bett gemacht.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr! Wer ist da??? Nimm mir sofort die Fesseln ab, oder du bist tot"  
Vejita ging langsam auf seinen Sohn zu.  
"Das ist leider nicht möglich mein Sohn"  
Vegetas Kopf ruckte mit Schwung nach oben und blickte ihn verwundert an.  
"Vater, du hier? Und was soll das heißen, das ist nicht möglich! Bind mich los"  
"Radditz hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich hier gebraucht werde"  
Das "Bind mich los" überhörte er einfach.  
Vegetas Augen glühten einen Moment auf, seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen. Ein gefährliches Zischen kam aus seinem Mund.  
"Radditz, dieser Verräter! Wo ist er? Lass ihn herbringen! Er hat mich und meinen Gefährten angegriffen!"

/Oh, oh, genau wie ich es mir gedacht hab. Gut, dass ich Radditz und seinen Gefährten auf einen anderen Planeten bringen ließ/  
"Ach ja von deinem "Gefährten" hab ich schon gehört. Und deswegen bin ich ja auch hier"  
Vegetas Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
"Was soll das heißen"  
"Ich hab gesehen, dass du ihn noch nicht gekennzeichnet hast. Das ist gut so. Wir wissen nichts über ihn. Wer ist seine Familie? Wo kommt er her? Weißt du überhaupt wie er heißt?"

"Das ist gut so?! Bist du verrückt?!" brüllte Vegeta seinen Vater an. Jetzt wurde auch das Gesicht von Vejita hart und kalt. Er liebte seinen Sohn, aber das ging zu weit.  
"Wage es ja nicht, so mit mir zu sprechen! Ich bin immer noch dein Vater und König. Hast du das verstanden"  
Vegetas Geist wurde zwar von seiner Wut kontrolliert aber trotzdem merkte er, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Vor ihm stand der König der Sayajins, der gefürchteste Mann des Universums. Auch wenn dieser Mann sein Vater war.  
Vegetas Zähne knirschten.  
"Es tut mir leid"  
Des Königs Gesicht wurde wieder weicher. Er wusste ja, dass sein Sohn zurzeit nicht klar denken konnte

"In Ordnung. Aber trotzdem: du bleibst so lange gefesselt, bis ich mehr über deinen Auserwählten weiß"  
Vegeta war stink sauer, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam.  
Vejita war schon bei der Tür als ihn die Stimme seins Sohnes aufhielt.  
"Warte Vater. Ist Dad auch wieder da? Kommt er mich auch besuchen"  
Vejita konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse deinen Dad zu dir? Für was hältst du mich? Für beschränkt? Wenn ich Loki zu dir ließe, wärst du schneller frei als ich schauen könnte. Aber wenn du willst kann ich ihn von dir grüßen"  
/Mist, einen Versuch war's wert/  
"Ja, grüß ihn von mir und sag ihm, dass ich ihn vermisst hab."

Vejita musste kurz auflachen.  
/Er gibt einfach nicht auf/  
"Das werde ich und Vegeta, benimm dich." Mit diesen letzen Worten schloss er die Tür und ging zu seinen Gemächern.  
/Benimm dich! Wie alt bin ich denn? Sieben/

------------- In Vejitas und Lokis Gemächer ----------

Loki merkte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und langsam sein Liebster hereinkam.  
/Er sieht fertig aus. Mein armer Liebling/  
Er erhob sich von der Liege und ging seinem Ehemann entgegen.  
"Vejita, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut"  
Vejita schaute auf und sein Gesicht wurde von einem glücklichen Lächeln erhellt.  
"Mein Stern, du bist es. Es geht mir gut, ich bin nur etwas müde und verspannt.  
"Komm, zieh dein Oberteil aus und leg dich aufs Bett, ich werde dich massieren"  
Vejitas Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und er begann, sich auszuziehen.  
Lokis Blick fiel auf den Schlüssel an der Kette um Vejitas Hals, wurde dann aber von der nackten, gebräunten Brust und dem muskulösen Bauch seines Göttergattens abgelenkt.  
/Ich muss mich konzentrieren! Ja, mein Mann ist eine Versuchung der höchsten Art, aber ich darf meine Mission nicht vergessen! Die darf ich nicht vermasseln. Das Glück meines Sohnes hängt davon ab/  
Sobald Vejita auf dem Bett lag, begann er mit seiner Massage.  
Zärtlich begann er mit seinen Händen über die Schulter seines Ehemannes zu streicheln. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er jeden einzelnen Wirbel nach.  
"Schatz, warum bist du so verspannt? Was ist los"  
Vejita begann wohlig zu stöhnen. Die Hände seines Gefährten waren göttlich.  
"Ich war gerade bei Vegeta und hab mich mit ihm unterhalten. Er will einfach nicht zur Vernunft kommen"  
Loki merkte, wie die Muskeln sich wieder unter seinen Händen verspannten.  
"Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Er will zu seinem Auserwählten, ihn endlich in Besitz nehmen. Wolltest du nicht immer, dass er glücklich wird? Warum lässt du ihn nicht"  
"Natürlich will ich, dass er glücklich wird! Ich wäre froh, wenn er endlich seinen Gefährten findet. Aber konnte es nicht jemand anderes sein? Wir wissen nichts über ihn! Gar nichts"  
/Ach mein Liebster. Du verstehst nicht, dass nicht du es bist der wählt, sondern Vegeta und er hat seine Wahl schon längst getroffen/  
Er musste ihn jetzt schnell ablenken.  
Er beugte sich runter und begann mit seiner Zunge und Zähnen den Rücken von Vejita zu verwöhnen. Sein Schwanz der die ganze Zeit schon aufgeregt auf und nieder gepeitscht war wurde jetzt auch nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt. (Wie das Klingt! Aber jeder weiß welchen Schwanz ich meine, oder)  
Der Atem von Vejita wurde immer schneller und ein leises Knurren kam von seinen Lippen. Plötzlich drehte er sich blitzschnell um und packte seinen Folterknecht.  
Ihre Lippen verbanden sich zu einem wilden Kuss, der sie beide vor Leidenschaft erschauern ließ.  
Loki hätte beinahe seine Aufgabe vergessen. Aber nur beinahe.  
/Reiß dich zusammen! Oh Heiliger Sayajin, wenn er nur nicht so gut küssen würde/  
Er entzog sich ruckartig dem Zungenduell und schwankte einige Schritte zurück.  
Vejita war von dieser Unterbrechung ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Beruhigte sich aber wieder als er sah, wie Loki sich langsam auszog.  
"Mein Liebster, ich will, dass nichts mehr zwischen uns ist. Nichts soll mich hindern deine Haut vollständig zu berühren"  
Das ließ sich Vejita nicht zweimal sagen.  
Bald waren sie beide vollständig ausgezogen. Kein Stück Haut wurde mehr von störendem Stoff bedeckt.  
Vejita wollte zu Loki gehen, wurde aber von seinen Kopfschütteln zurückgehalten.  
"Nein, nichts soll mehr zwischen uns sein. Alles muss weg"  
Vejita schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Er hatte doch alles ausgezogen. Er schaute an sich hinab und da sah er es. Seine Kette mit dem Schlüssel.  
Er war vor Lust schon so benommen, dass er nicht mal mehr wusste, für was der Schlüssel überhaupt gut war, also nahm er die Kette ab.  
/Puh, geschafft!/ Das war Lokis letzter, klarer Gedanken bevor er sich in die Arme seines Liebsten fallen lies.  
(Nein Leute, da spannen wir jetzt nicht)

------- Am nächsten Morgen---------

Son-Goku bemerkte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Der junge Sklave, den er schon mal gesehen hatte, war wieder da.  
"Du bist es. Was willst du"  
"Pssssss, seid bitte leise. Mein Herr schickt mich. Ich soll euch das hier bringen"  
Son-Goku sah den Schlüssel. Seine Augen glühten auf vor Aufregung.  
"Schnell, befrei mich"  
"Der Herr hat gesagt, ich muss euch den Schwur abnehmen, dass ihr Radditz und seiner Familie kein Leid antut. Wenn ihr es nicht schwört, kommt ihr nicht raus"  
/Ich soll schwören, dass ich diesen Hurensohn nicht töte? Grrrrrrrrrr! /  
"Na gut! Ich schwöre es. Sollte er mich aber jemals herausfordern, ist er tot. Jetzt aber schnell"  
" Ich werde meinem Herrn euren Schwur überbringen"  
Er kam schnell näher und öffnete die Fesseln.  
Son-Goku konnte es nicht fassen. Er war frei! Jetzt konnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten.  
Er beachtete den Sklaven nicht länger und machte sich auf die Suche.  
Er ging schnell die Gänge entlang, ließ sich nur von seinen Instinkten leiten. Das Blut floss immer schneller durch seine Adern und die Glut in seinem Innern schien zu brennen.  
Plötzlich stand er vor einer Tür. Wie er sie gefunden hatte wusste er nicht, aber was dahinter war wusste er ganz genau.  
Sein Brüllen konnte er nur mühsam zurückhalten.  
Er öffnete die Tür und da sah er ihn.  
Er war an sein Bett gefesselt. Außer engen Hosen hatte er nichts an. Seine weiße Haut leuchtete verführerisch.  
Er kam näher umkreiste das Bett. Der Duft, der von der Person ausging, war berauschend.  
Das Wenige an Verstand das er noch besessen hatte verabschiedete sich. Endlich hatte er es geschafft.  
Er ging auf ihn zu und strich mit seiner Hand über die Brust. Mit Blut benetzt musste sie köstlich aussehen.  
Vegetas Augen sprangen ruckartig auf.  
Er sah ihn und auch seine Augen wurden von einem Inferno heimgesucht.  
"Du! Du bist endlich da! Befrei mich!!!" flüsterte er fordernd.  
Das hatte Goku auch vor.  
/Oh ja, endlich/  
Mit gemeinsamen Kräften schafften sie es, die Fesseln zu lösen und Vegeta war endlich frei.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf. Seine Augen ließen keine Minute lang die andere Gestalt los.  
Endlich konnte der Tanz beginnen.

----- Fortsetzung folgt--------

Rechtschreibfehler sind beabsichtigt und dienen der Unterhaltung.


	7. Kapitel 6

Titel: Der einsame Prinz

Teil: 7?

Autor: kisu Pairing: Vegeta/Goku

Disclaimer: Mir gehört kein einziger dieser geilen Jungs und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht

Ich weiß, ich weiß was war wieder los. Am Anfang konnte ich nicht da der Computer dauert abstürzte und danach hatte ich keine Zeit da ich viel für die Schule machen musste.  
Und jetzt? Jetzt hab ich zwar einigermaßen viel Zeit und der Computer geht auch (oh ein Wunder) aber ich habe einfach keinen Bock. Oo Na ja ich hab mich aufgerafft und das ist das Ergebnis.

Danke für die Reviews. Besonders möchte ich **Thaia, araglas16 unsLavendeldanken**. Durcheuch hab ich mich wieder aufgerafft.  
Ich bin für jedes Lob und jede Kritik zu haben. Und ich freue mich immer darauf. XD

Kapitel 6

- heißer Kampf -

Beide wussten, dass dieser Kampf der wichtigste ihn ihrem Leben sein würde.  
Es würde zwei Gewinner geben, aber nur einen Sieger.  
Goku wich einige Schritte zurück, auch er ließ seinen Gegner keine Minute aus den Augen. Sein Blick wanderte über die Gestalt vor sich. Diesen schlanken, aber doch muskulösen Körper. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, das Gesehene war zu erregend.  
Das schien Vegeta den letzen Anstoß zu geben. Sein Körper erzitterte und er stürzte sich mit einem lauten Knurren auf seinen Gegner.  
Zwei Energien, zwei gewaltige Mächte, trafen aufeinander.  
Es ging Schlag auf Schlag, mit dem bloßen Auge kaum zu verfolgen. Und so schnell es begonnen hatte, so abrupt hörte es wieder auf.  
Wieder standen sie sich gegenüber. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Es schien als ob der Wind vor lauter Spannung den Atem anhielt. Der Boden schien zu be-  
ben, von der schier unglaublichen Kraft zu erzittern. Blitze zuckten um die beiden regungslosen Gestalten. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.  
Und plötzlich kam wieder Bewegung in das Bild.  
Wie zwei wilde Raubkatzen umkreisten sich die zwei Krieger, lauernd auf jeden Fehler des Anderen achtend. Dann fing es wieder von vorne an. Schlag auf Schlag, dann regungslose Stille und lauerndes Umkreisen.  
Man merkte, dass diese zwei Krieger gleich stark waren. Es ging nur darum wer den ersten Fehler machte.  
Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, oder waren es nur Minuten, als ein Fehler passierte und das erste Blut floss.  
Son-Goku wurde vielleicht nur eine Sekunde abgelenkt, aber das war genug. Er konnte nicht mehr schnell genug ausweichen.  
Vegeta hatte ihn mit der Faust an derLippe erwischt.  
Als sie sich wieder ruhig gegenüberstanden, atmeten sie schwer und Vegeta beo-  
bachtete wie Gokus Blut von seiner Lippe, über sein Kinn, auf den Boden tropfte.  
Die Stimmung änderte sich plötzlich. Die Spannung der Umgebung entlud sich mit ganzer Kraft und der Raum erzitterte.  
Die Zwei stürzten sich aufeinander. Hart landetete Son-Goku mit den Rücken auf den Boden, Vegeta direkt über ihn.  
Für einen Moment blieben den Beiden die LUft weg, doch atmen war für sie unwichtig geworden.  
DerKampf hatte auf eine andere Ebene gewechselt.  
Man hörte das Geräusch von zerreisendem Stoff und lautes Keuchen.  
/Mehr, mehr, ich will mehr von seine Blut sehen/  
Vegeta kniete über Goku, er hatte es geschafft den Größeren unter sich zu fangen und riss jetzt all die störende Kleidung entzwei und kratzte ge-  
nüsslich mit seinen scharfen Krallen über die weiße unberührte Haut vor sich, dann leckte er es gierig mit seiner Zunge auf und ließ es langsam seine Kehle hinunter gleiten.  
Goku zog scharf die schwere, nach Sex und Lust schmeckende Luft ein und ließ sie mit einen zittrigen Keuchen wieder raus. Es war toll, erregend aber nicht genug. Er wollte mehr, er wollte auch Blut, sein Blut.  
Sein Affenschwanz kämpfte sich aus seinem engen Gefängnis und wickelte sich zielstrebig um die Hüfte seines Prinzens. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn nach unten auf seine Brust. Seine Arme umschlangen ihn fest und sein Mund presste sich auf den des Anderen. Mit seinen spitzen Eckzähnen biss er fest in die Lippen von Vegeta. Sofort spritze der köstliche, rote Lebens-  
saft hervor und vermischte sich mit seinem eigenen.  
Dieser blutige Kuss war das Beste, was Geta je erlebt hatte, aber bald ge-  
nügte dies nicht mehr. Sein heißes, steifes Glied rieb sich schmerzvoll an dem von Goku. Der Reiz, die Reibung machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, er wollte mehr, viel mehr.  
Grob, fast gewaltsam, riss er sich von diesen fantastischen Lippen los und wandte sich aus der engen Umarmung.  
Kurz glitt sein Blick über den schweiß- und blutverschmierten Körper, hin-  
auf zu diesen stürmischen, schwarzen Augen.  
Sein Entschluss stand fest.  
Schnell drehte er Goku auf den Bauch und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Sein Schwanz umschlang die Hüfte seines Partners und fixierte ihn so. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr.  
Ohne Vorbereitung stieß er seinen schmerzhaft pulsierenden Schaft bis zum Anschlag in Goku.  
Er hätte fast aufgeschrieen, als die warme Enge ihn vollkommen umschloss. Es war noch besser als er gedacht hatte. Er wartete nicht, bis Goku sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, er stieß sein Glied immer wieder schnell, hart und tief ihn Goku hinein. Gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand zu Gokus zuckenden Härte, um ihn auch dort zu erregen.  
Oh ja er fühlte Schmerz. Sein Inneres schien von den harten Stößen zu zer-  
reißen, er fühlte wie heißes Blut an seinen Beinen hinunter rann, aber es war ihm egal, er begrüßt e es sogar. Es war fantastisch. Er konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und seine Schreie erfühlten den Raum. Die Stöße von hinten, das Pumpen von vorne, er wollte mehr.  
Sein Schwanz wickelte sich jetzt auch um Vegetas Hüfte und zog ihn fest an sich.  
Oh ja mehr, fester, tiefer! Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
/Oh Dende/  
Vegeta merkte wie Goku mit einen Schrei kam, auch er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem Schrei vergoss er sein heißes Sperma in den zuckenden Körper und biss sich dann in dem Hals seines Partners fest. Er brach erschöpft über den unter ihm liegenden Körper zusammen, schwach be-  
kam er den Antwortenden Biss noch mit.  
Genau wie Goku, schlief er ein.  
Einige Stunden später wachte Goku durch sanfte Küsse an seinem Hals auf. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er in zwei sanfte, zärtlichen Augen. Vegeta kniete über ihm und küsste und leckte das ganze Blut von Gokus Kör-  
per.  
Keiner sprach ein Wort. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür.  
Und so gewaltsam und hart das erste Mal gewesen war, so zärtlich und sanft war das zweite Mal. Bis spät in die Nacht liebten sie sich und noch lange danach war ein zufriedenes Schnurren im Raum zu hören.  
Lächelnd blickte der Mond auf das engumschlungene Paar herab und der Wind führ zärtlich über die schweißbedeckten Körper.

-fortsetzung folgt-

Ich weiß, KITSCH erschlag mich! Irgendwie hab ich schon ein wenig übertrieben nicht war. Bin etwas Krank und depri, merkt man wohl.

Bleiben sie dran, gleich nach der Werbung gehts weiter... Werbung: Eine Kommi-Spendenaktion, helfen sie armen kleinen FF-Schreiber indem sie ein Kommi spenden, nur für kurze Zeit und extrem günstig mit minimalem Zeitaufwand und damit helfen sie nicht nur sich (indem sie eine gute Tag vollbringen) sondern auch mir.


End file.
